pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Whole New World german/english
(GERMAN) Kapitel 1 "Ferb, wird dieser Tag als ein Tag gut getan." Phineas lächelte. Ferb nickte aber blickte Isabella, wischte sich eine Träne weg. Phineas und Ferb hatte eine riesige Zauberteppich erstellt und sie gerade in ihrem Hinterhof gelandet. Alle jubelten und zerstreut Murren über den Spaß, den sie gerade hatte. Alles, was übrig blieb, war Phineas Ferb, Baljeet, Buford und Isabella und die Fireside Girls. "Gehen Sie auf Isabella, ist dies Ihre Chance!" stieß Gretchen. "Nee, hat er nicht einmal bemerkt," "GO!" rief alle Fireside Girls. "Phineas!" schrie Isabella, als sie in Richtung Phineas lief. "Phineas Ich mag dich sehr viel .." Phineas wandte dreieckigen Kopf herum und grinste Isabella. "Oh hallo Isabella! Ich war gerade im Gespräch mit Ferb hier. Was sagten Sie?" Isabella seufzte und griff nach Phineas Hand. "Isabella Wo sind wir?" Isabella nur verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte ihn. "Isabella antworte mir! Wo bist du mich? Wir sind schon aus dem Hinterhof." In einem Nu Isabella drehte sich um. Sie nahm in Phineas's Aussehen. Ein einfaches weißes Hemd orange und könnte eine Person sieht so toll aus ... (SNAP OUT OF IT ISABELLA!) Sie zog in einen tiefen Atemzug "Phineas, ich wollte nur sagen, ich danke Ihnen für den besten Sommer meines Lebens und machen mir klar, was für ein großartiger Mensch man ist. Von dem Moment ich jetzt umgezogen, meine Gefühle für dich nie zurückgetreten, aber only've stark gewachsen viel größer. Phineas Flynn, ich liebe dich! " Damit beugte sie sich in (Kippen Kopf, so dass Phineas die Nase nicht in die Quere kommen) und .... "Isabella warten. Es tut mir leid ich nicht aus deiner Besessenheit früher genug gefunden« "Nein Phineas, sollten Sie nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir leid, ich muss gehen." "Isabella warten!" "Phineas, ich muss gehen." Isabella lief aber plötzlich ein Strahl von gelbem Licht beleuchtet den dunklen Himmel. Phineas keuchte. Er rannte nach Isabella Isabella aber war nirgends zu sehen. Plötzlich ein schriller Schrei die Luft. "Isabella!" Phineas sah mit Entsetzen, wie Isabella Rose in den Himmel scheinbar so leblos wie eine Stoffpuppe. Kapitel 2 Phineas sah mit Entsetzen, wie Isabella ins Nichts abgeführt. Bald erkannte er, sein Herz war zu schnell, was Sache ist für seinen Geschmack. Er begann herumspringen wie ein Verrückter, und er taumelte auf den Hinterhof. Alles ist verschwommen. Es war unschärfer als an diesem Tag erlebte er psychedelische Musik. Er setzte sich (obwohl er nicht ganz sicher, wo er saß) und sah eine hellgrüne schwingt auf und ab, immer größer und größer. Es war Ferb. "Schau nicht auf mich so Ferb, wie würde ich wissen, dass wäre passiert haben?" Er fühlte eine enge Klaps auf die Wange. Seltsam genug, schnippte mit den verschwommenes Sehen zurück zur Klarheit. Buford, Baljeet, Ferb und der Kamin Mädchen standen alle vor ihm. Buford trug Baljeet wie Gepäck. Baljeet war wie ein Wurm zu kämpfen und knurrte "Gerroff mich!" Buford gefallen Baljeet auf den Boden und Baljeet stand finster an Buford. "Was?" Buford fragte unschuldig. Baljeet seufzte und sagte: "Phineas, wir haben alle von Isabella bekannt Zerkleinerung auf Sie seitdem« "Baljeet war ein Nerd!" Buford unterbrochen. "Jedenfalls war es eine Art« "Offensichtliche." "Stoppen mich zu unterbrechen!" spottete Baljeet. Phineas schüttelte den Kopf. "Moment mal, wie haben Sie alle wo-So jeder wusste, dieser ... und hat mir nicht gesagt." Grechen sprach: "Wir waren eigentlich nicht. Man sollte selbst herausfinden, aber Isabella war am Anfang auch für depressive ihrem Besten." Unerwartet schlug die Hintertür zu öffnen. Candace lief, gefolgt von Stacey. "Phineas Flynn und Ferb Fletcher! Was in der Welt gerade passiert? Ich hörte diese« Candace in ihrem Keim erstickt. "Das ist neu", dachte sie. Ferb witzelte: "Phineas hatte gerade eine Erkenntnis." Candace stöhnte und erwiderte: "Hellooo? Habt ihr nicht sehen, Isabella vor den Augen verschwinden?" Candace Augen schossen von einer Person zur anderen. Dann Augen wurden für eine zweite breit wie flüsterte sie: "Oh ..." Kapitel 3 Phineas saß da und er kann nicht helfen, aber denken Sie daran ... "Es gibt. Man kann nicht einmal sagen, wir haben unsere geheimen Höhle gebaut oben im Baum" ("Ich sagte es so selbstsicher," dachte Phineas.) "Hallo Jungs!" , sagte sie. ("Und da war ich wie ein Idiot Stottern.") "Nichts! Ich meine, hallo, Isabella. Wir sind nicht dabei .. Nichts!" ("Oh, ich nur, dass REALISIERTER Daumen hoch sarkastisch war! Haha Ferb wirklich bringt mich manchmal.") "Wo bist du gewesen?" sie hatte in ihrem süßen Stimmchen fragte. ("Habe ich gerade denke, dass?") "Ähm, ach, Sie kennen uns. Besetzt, besetzt, besetzt." ("Junge war ich glatt ...") "Richtig. Während Sie zwei waren wir damit beschäftigt, dass Ihre Sommertag hat Spaß gemacht, waren andere Leute beschäftigt Speichern Danville." ("Saving Danville huh?") ("Und dann die schmerzhafte Abschied.") "Schön, wenn euch nicht gehen, diese ernst zu nehmen, werde ich Der Schnabel auf meinen eigenen zu finden." "Isabella, warten." "Ich muss gehen. Bye-" "Phineas?" "Phineas Snap draus!" sagte jemand. "So war ich vor Isabella nervös ..." Phineas begann aufzustehen. "Und nach meinen Feststellungen, bekommt 98% der Leute nervös, wenn sie Menschen, die sie wirklich pflegen Lüge." Phineas gestartet Stimulation. "Und ich bin nicht nur sagen, dass. Ich meine, nicht eingebildet oder so, aber ich habe ein riesiges Eis für sie gemacht, rettete sie fallen aus, dass Gebäude, baute ein Haus gejagt nur so konnte sie ihr Schluckauf verlieren . Ich würde sogar fangen eine Granate für sie! " "Ein wenig kitschig es bro", scherzte Ferb. "Nun gibt es keine Zeit für mich, tee dich für ein Lied Ferb" Phineas kicherte. "Ich weiß, was wir heute Abend tun wirst du!" "Warten Sie Phineas" abgefangen Candace. "Du wirst doch nicht zu kommen mit ein paar verrückte Shenanigan in der Mitte der Nacht bist du? Ich bin hier der Chef und euch haben, ins Bett zu bekommen!" "Nein Candace, das ist nicht die Zeit zu schlafen. Verstehst du nicht? Ferb und ich werden Geheimagenten werden für heute und nutzen Sie unser Freund, oder mehr als ein Freund-" Ähm ", unterbrach Ferb. Zurück! Wer ist mit mir? " "Ich bin!" Baljeet quietschte. "Ich bin!" Buford schrie. "Ich bin!" Stacy erklärt. "Wir sind!" schrie der Fireside Girls. "Wir sind Fireside Mädchen, ein und alles Und wir zusammen gehören. Wir tragen unsere Patches auf unsere Schärpen, Und stehen niedliche, kleine und stark. Dies ist der Girls Fireside Song ... Und es ist nicht allzu schrecklich lang. " (Betretenes Schweigen) "Oh Gott danken", sagte Candace winkenden Arme bis entnervt. "Okay, okay ich bin!" Kapitel 4 Okay, so backtrack ... Doofenshmirtz .... Und Perry die Platypuus's. Evil Incorperated! * Warten Sie was? "Woow woow woow woow", sagte nervös Doof kriecht weg von Perry das Schnabeltier voran. "Woooow. Perry das Schnabeltier! Ich war zappen Sie mit der Turn-Alles-Evil-inator die ich anständig genug, um gerade neu für Sie Perry das Schnabeltier, damit ich kann Ihnen mein böser Schergen werden, aber jetzt bist du war tat Bau dieses, was, Transporter? Sie sollten nicht mir die Schuld für beschwert Du auch mein Stil! kopiert (Perry trug eine komplette Nachbildung des Doof's lapcoat.) und was der schlimmste, kopiert man meiner Meinung nach Steuern Idee hatte ich mit dem Kot- inator! (Kamera schwenkt zu Vanessa, die mit ihrem Handy auf einer Couch sitzend neben dem hypnotisierenden Gerät war.) Originalität ist wichtig in einer guten bösen Genie! " Perry hob eine Augenbraue und setzte voran mit einem Revolver in Doof Gesicht. "Oh, ich wusste nur, dass das passieren würde! Deshalb habe ich den Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator gebaut!" Doof drehte sich um und zog ein Tuch aus einem sperrigen Figur enthüllt die Bubble Ray Gun. "Warten Sie halten einen zweiten, dies ist mein Bubble Ray Gun!" Doof hob es auf und plötzlich ein Magenta Blase um Doof gebildet. "WAS? Perry das Schnabeltier, das ist meine Nische Du ... Du bist stehlen war!" Perry machte die Perry-Sound und ging hinaus auf den Balkon. Da stand eines durchschnittlich großen Transporter. Perry hatte die Pläne von Phineas und Ferb gestohlen (er wieder nach Hause geflogen und sie bekommen) und erneuert es bequemer sein, indem sie alles, was der Laser Punkte zu, wo immer er war des Denkens gehen. Perry lächelte darüber nachzudenken, seinen Witz. Er konnte jemand Mittagessen hierher zu bringen oder schicken Sie ein Auto, um das Dach zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen. Vor allem aber konnte er Phineas und Ferb hier bekommen und sie als sein böser Schergen! Perry lachte bedrohlich ("Rar-rar-rar-rar-RAAA") Er hörte auf zu lachen, als er sofort das Gefühl, dass sie nicht einmal bemerken war er weg war! Das erzürnte ihn weiter. Dann aus der Ecke von Perry's Auge, sah er Isabella. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er lief an den Griffen die Steuerung der Richtung, dass die Transporter und zielte zielte. Auf den ersten Isabella erschien körnig, ein paar Zentimeter aus dem Boden, aber dann hat sie materialisiert und schlug auf den Boden zu Perry's Füßen. Sie war bewusstlos. Perry geschleppt Isabella zu dem Raum, wo Vanessa war. Auf der Rückseite seines Kopfes konnte er das Unnütze twat hören sagen mit seinem lästigen dicken deutschen Akzent, "Warte, dies Perry das Schnabeltier, Sie denken, dass meine Nase wäre weiterhin möglich sein, dieses Ding Pop?" Perry schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht zu Doofenshmirtz bekannt, ob er die Blase steckte, würde er eine Falle aktivieren nach dem anderen. Perry könnte böse sein, aber er ist Nemesis war noch Doofenshmirtz. Plus Doofenshmirtz war ärgerlich. Als Perry Vanessa's Zimmer (die Tür war nur angelehnt links) erreichte, machte er die Perry-Sound. Vanessa's Herz setzte einen Schlag, als sie sah, Isabella, aber sie hielt ihr Pokerface. Perry huschten über den Computer an das Gerät angeschlossen, zog die neue Bilder auf den Computer, und ersetzt die alten Bilder, legte sie in seinen Laborkittel. Perry hat es eine Sache von Sekunden und vor Zuschlagen der Tür, nickte er an Vanessa's Richtung. Vanessa lächelte schwach. Vanessa dachte für eine zweite: "Wie schafft er es cool zu sein und böse zugleich?" Beim Klang der Tür zuschlagen, Isabella langsam aufstand murmelt: "Wo bin ich? Phineas? Ferb?" Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und anscheinend war sie kämpfen, um auch diese öffnen. Vanessa hob den hypnotisierenden Gerät und richtete sie auf Isabella's Richtung. "Sorry Ferb", flüsterte sie. Kapitel 5 Helloo, ich bin wieder Schließlich hehee. Ach ja ich wollte immer das zu sagen, ich nicht EIGENEN Phineas und Ferb. Zurück in der Flynn-Fletchers Haushalt ... "Ok Team", kündigte Phineas. "Let's strategisch zu. Wir werden geteilt. Ich werde mit Ferb gehen, können Baljeet mit Buford gehen und die Mädchen bleiben kann ..." "Was?" Chor der Fireside Girls. Zur gleichen Zeit ein "Ja!" war zu hören. Alle drehten sich um Candace, nicht amüsiert. "Was?" erwiderte Candace. Ginger jammerte: "Aber Isabella braucht uns, und wir brauchen Isabella! Sie ist unser furchtloser Anführer!" Phineas antwortete ruhig: "Das könnte gefährlich werden und ich bin sicher Isabella würde nicht mehr der Fireside Mädchen verletzen wollen würde sie? Bekommen" (Jeder zuckte die Achseln.) "Ach komm, du Mädchen noch hinter den Kulissen und direkte uns richtig. " Gretchen sagte: "Nun, wenn das der Fall ist," (legt auf Schnurrbart, räuspert sich und zieht ein iPad. "Immobilienmakler P, F, B und B Nummer 2 (nickt Baljeet, Baljeet hinabsah auf die Füße enttäuscht), es scheint, als ob Isabella hat buchstäblich in der Luft verschwinden. Der Kamin Mädchen und ich (Fireside Girls erscheinen beschäftigt Notizen und Schreibarbeiten auf Computern) haben kam mit drei Lösungen für dieses. Erstens wurde sie von Außerirdischen entführt, zweitens wurde sie von entführten ein böses Genie und drittens wurde sie von einem Einhörner und Hasen entführt. Es ist Ihre Pflicht, dieses Problem. Jetzt haben wir die Gadgets verteilen wird! (Ha-ha auf Totally Spies) "zu lösen. Die Fireside Mädchen stehen in einer Reihe vor Phineas Ferb, Buford und Baljeet. Milly: "Ein Paar von x-ray Brille." (Phineas nahm sie ein.) Adyson: "Die fliegenden Teppich." Holly: "Der All-Terrain-Fahrzeug." Ginger: ". Und einen tragbaren Tier Übersetzer" (Baljeet gefangen das Gerät, das klein genug, um in seine Tasche passen wurde.) Katie: "Und (wirft schwarze Klassiker Fedora Hüte, alle ihre Köpfe) Mehrzweck-Geheimagent Hüte." Candace manisch ins Bild laufen schreiend: "Ooo bin ich dran hehehe Ich werde alle Ihre Mütter nennen." (Sie hält ihr Handy und Wahl starten.) "Ja, das ist Buford's Mutter? Ja, er ist hier mit allen anderen-Nein nein nein sie sind nicht mit einem Sleepover, sind sie auf einen Geheimagenten Mission gehen zu retten Isabella aus der Fremde oder was auch immer das entführte sie, müssen Sie kommen und mir helfen pleite! Oh du gesagt hast? allen anderen Müttern, dass es ein Sleepover schon Seufz * Ja. Ja sicher, Stacy und ich kümmern uns um jeden treffen. " Candace legt auf und knurrt. Gretchen lächelte süß und wandte sich an Ferb. Sie sagte in ihrem Major Monogram Stimme, "Viel Glück." Baljeet und Buford hüpfte in die All-Terrain-Fahrzeug und abgesprengt in den Weltraum, während Phineas und Ferb hüpfte auf dem Zauberteppich und flog in den dunklen Sternenhimmel Schwärze. Stacy brach plötzlich die plötzliche Stille. "Hey, warum nicht Baljeet nehmen das Tier Übersetzer Ding«, keuchte sie und zeigte auf eine kleine Hase huschen, um die Büsche und rief: "Ich bin spät dran, ich bin spät dran! Für einen sehr wichtigen Termin!" Aber die Mädchen waren schneller Fireside, sie schlich nach dem Kaninchen in einem Anzug mit schwarzen Streifen und ein Monokel. Milly kicherte, "Ooo Ich kann nicht warten, bis Wonderland bekommen!" Unterdessen wurde Isabella alle gesetzt und hypnotisiert von Vanessa. Vanessa legte das Gerät ab und wich vorsichtig von Isabella. Isabella's Augen schnippte von Phineas Ferb zu einem feurigen Rot ... Kapitel 6 Hallo Happy Chinese New Year hehehe XD Just Fortsetzung meiner storay. Oh, und übrigens, ja ich weiß, jedes Kapitel ist sinnlos und sehr kurz, aber ich kann nicht wirklich ausführlich und anschaulich zu schreiben. Aber ich versuche. Ich besitze kein Phineas und Ferb Vanessa's POV: Isabella plötzlich schaute Vanessa. Allmählich legte den Kopf nach links. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter ihr. "Nun ... das kann nicht gut sein", sagte Vanessa. Sie folgte Isabella aus und ging nach Isabella, die Überschrift blind gegenüber den Balkon Gebiet war. "Vanessa!" Vanessa blickte zurück und rollte mit den Augen beim Anblick ihres Vaters in einen Käfig gesperrt, die den höchsten ausgestattet Ecke des Raumes. "Dad? Wie hast du dich da?" "Vanessa pass auf!" Vanessa drehte sich zu ihr nach links und sah den bösen Perry Schnabeltier zufliegen sie mit seinem Fuß Flipper Ziel für ihr Gesicht. In Instinkt, Vanessa nach vorn gebeugt, hat eine vordere Walze und schwang ihr Bein um das Senden Perry fliegen zu Boden. Sie sah sich um und sah die Bubble Ray Gun. Sie rannte zu ihr und packte sie. "Noooo!" Vanessa gekickt und gekämpft wütend in die Blase. Nach einer Weile aufgegeben. "Perry, seit wann ich deinen Erzfeind werden?" Perry zuckte die Achseln und ging ruhig zurück in die unvollendete "inator" er gerade arbeitete. "Ja das war's. Just zu Fuß entfernt Perry das Schnabeltier. Ich bin immer noch besser als du!" Es war Zeiten wie diesen, wo Vanessa benötigt ihr Vater am meisten und für ihn typischen und unreife Kommentar tötete sie. Sie versuchte ihn zu stoppen von verursacht mehr Probleme. "Dad?" "Du weißt, was du bist?" "Dad?" "Du bist nur Perry das Schnabeltier verwandelt das Böse. Du bist nur zweitbeste!" "Dad!" "Keine Sorge Vanessa, wird diese Arbeit, vertraue mir. Just-" Plötzlich waren alle aus dem Boden durch einen massiven Crash von Norm, die aus dem Bereich der Wand, die abgerissen wurde, gefolgt aufgehoben. Phineas und Ferb's POV: Die kühle Brise wehte gegen Phineas und Ferb die Gesichter, die ihre Hüte schwer und Stelle bleiben. Der Teppich flog ruckartig, fast warf sie weg ist, wenn es eine scharfe Kurve gemacht. Nach Ausweichen Bäume, hohe Gebäude und Flugzeuge sie in der Mitte der Stadt gelandet angehoben. Eine unheimliche Stille hing über den Straßen von Danville. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen nicht getan Phineas und Ferb Gerechtigkeit, aber sie waren gut genug für sie. Ferb gefaltet den Teppich in einem kleinen Platz und montiert sie in sein Hemd, begannen die Brüder schnellen Schrittes nebeneinander. "Ehrlich gesagt Ferb, ich wusste nicht, dass jeder schläft so früh. Diese Stille ist mir Angst mehr als alles andere." Ferb vereinbart schweigend. Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Krachen kommenden tiefer in die Stadt. Phineas und Ferb tauschten Blicke, Ferb extrahiert den Teppich und zog im Handumdrehen. Plötzlich war ein leises vertraute Stimme hörte. "Phineas! Wo bist du? Ferb?" Phineas Herz setzte einen Schlag. Er hätte schwören können, das war Isabella haben. Er drehte sich um, aber angesichts der Dunkelheit. Feeling unruhig, gezwungen Phineas dem Zauberteppich, einen Umweg zu nehmen und befolgen Sie die Stimme statt. Alright, das ist alles für heute Leute. Gonna Sleep nao. Kapitel 7 Buford und Baljeet's POV "Ohhh M-M-M-MY G-G-Goosh", schrie Baljeet. Der All-Terrain-Fahrzeug, das sich schneller als die Lichtgeschwindigkeit (buchstäblich) war Rasseln Buford und Baljeet Gehirne und fast die ihre gesamte Haut baumeln hinter ihren Schädeln (Meep Referenz) war. Buford Mühe, seinen Hut zu erreichen, reicht ein Knopfdruck, dann Einstellung der Hut wieder auf den Kopf. Er war sofort trägt ein orangefarbenes Raumanzug. "H-HHHOW D-D-DID Y-Y-Y-YOU T-DASS?" schrie Baljeet. Buford zuckte die Achseln und zeigte auf seinen Kopf süffisant. Baljeet knurrte und erreichte seinen Hut. Betrachtet man den Hut sah er mehrere kleine rote Knöpfe in einer Reihe. Kratzte sich am Kopf fragend, versuchte er den ersten. Eine Bauchtänzerin Outfit ersetzt seine Kleider. Baljeet fahren Sie dann von einem Cowboy zu verwandeln, ein Professor (die er persönlich bevorzugt), ein Geschäftsmann, ein großer Schuss Geschäftsmann zu Phineas und Ferb "Summer All Day-Modell, eine Ballerina und ein rosa Power Ranger. Baljeet seufzte und wandte sich Buford, der lachend manisch war. "HA HA HA HA HA! Das ist so lustig! Hahahaha! YOU'RE A ROSA Power Ranger hahaha!" Baljeeet spottete: "Ich wette, ich würde besser aussehen, darin, dass Sie sowieso." Buford fuhr fort: "HAHA haha. Hmmm ..." Buford nahm seinen Hut und verwandelte sich in einen roten Ranger. "Was?" Buford fragte Baljeet gab ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Ich wollte immer mit dem roten sein." Plötzlich das Fahrzeug abgebremst und sie landeten außerhalb der Milchshake-Bar. (Siehe die Out zu Folge Launch) "Milkshake Bar .." Lesen Baljeet, Blick auf die enormen Schild. "Dies muss Phineas und Ferb Stern." Sie öffneten ihre Power Ranger Helme. "Ooh, Sauerstoff", sagte Baljeet. "Soll ich Ihnen helfen ausgehen Sauerstoff?" Baljeet eilig trug wieder seinen Helm. "Nein, danke", flüsterte er. Als sie die Türen geöffnet, um es könnten die Ausländer Band gehört singen "shake, shake, shake, shake Ihre Asteroid" werden. Fireside Mädchen POV "Wow ... Dieses Loch ist ziemlich tief", sagte Milly sagte. Der Kamin war durch die Höhle gekrochen und hatte sich in ein Loch, das auf ewig schien gefallen. "Yeah ... Hey!" sagte Adyson packte eine Teekanne und Teetasse sitzen auf einem Klavier. "Lust auf eine Tasse Tee?" "Gewiß", kicherte Milly. Adyson goß Tee aus der Kanne, die eine lange dunkle Linie auf den Boden und den Rest der Mädchen gebildet füllten ihre eigenen Tassen. Die Mädchen tranken ihren Tee, während auf Holzstühlen kichernd unkontrolliert sitzt. "Wow", sagte Katie, als sie aus ihrem Sitz fiel und stieß auf den Boden. Sie haben den Boden erreicht. Das weiße Kaninchen zu sehen Hopping entfernt werden. Gretchen sagte: "Denken Sie daran, Mädchen, sind wir hier auf" der Suche nach den Kaninchen und NICHT Isabella. Und vergessen Sie nicht zu Ihrem Herzen schreien. " Milly schnupperte traurig. "Nicht jetzt", flüsterte Gretchen dringend. "Später!" P & F POV "Phiiineas?" Der Zauberteppich bewegte sich langsam von einer Straße zur anderen. Phineas trug seine x-ray Gläser. "Ferb?" Er flog über Autos, über den Spielplatz, vorbei kuscheln Paare und zog neben einem alten gebrechlichen Mannes, die ihn ersticken gemacht (sie flog zurück und half ihm ausspucken seine gefälschte Zähne.) "Phineas ..." Trotz sich, lief ein Schauer über den Rücken Ferb. Er hatte eine ernst schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser. "Wir sind näher", flüsterte Phineas. "Phineas, ich bin hier!" sagte die Stimme. Tatsächlich sah Phineas Iasbella ist niedlich Figur steht in der Mitte einer Straße durch "The Evil Shop". Ferb schaute auf die Geschäfte "Schild und hatte eine Offenbarung. Ferb zog den vorderen Ecken der Zauberteppich und leitete die Zauberteppich weit weg von der "Isabella". "Ferb! Warum hast du das getan?" "Phineas, das war nicht Isabella. Warum sollte sie anrufen USA zu ihr, wenn sie sich ihren Weg durch die Stadt kennt?" "Aber, aber, aber-" "Und wir waren um Gottes willen flüstern! Das ist mir zu hören mein Gewissen." Phineas weiten sich seine Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich. "So, das war ein Betrüger. Ich kann nicht glauben ich nicht sehen!" Ferb räusperte sich und witzelte: "Blinded by love." Phineas antwortete: "Sehr witzig Ferb. Also dann, let's hier raus zuerst." Sie flogen den ganzen Weg zurück in den Hinterhof und stieg ab. Der Hinterhof war leer. Phineas war nicht überrascht. Er und Ferb setzte sich unter den Baum zu denken. "Okay, soweit es uns betrifft, gibt es ein Fake Isabella." Phineas Ferb und schaute weiter. "Und wenn es ein Fake Isabella, dass das war eine Falle. Und wenn das war eine Falle, dann können wir streichen die Option über jemanden tun Experimente bedeutet. Someone's zu uns kommen!" Kapitel 8 "Du weißt, ich fühle Art schlecht für nicht hilfreich, um sich für Isabella suchen. Ich meine, was ist, wenn es ernst ist?" sagte Stacy. "Ach komm, können sie sich auf ihre eigene Verwaltung. Wie auch immer, warum sollten sie uns brauchen?" Candace antwortete beim Malen ihre winzige Spitze mit einem hellen rosa. "Oh dort Candace sind", sagte eine Stimme sehr ähnlich ist Phineas. "Wenn man vom Teufel", murmelte Candace. Gewiß, Phineas und Ferb erschienen, beide suchen etwas anderes als die üblichen optimistisch. "Candace, benötigen wir Ihre Hilfe. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas geht, um uns durch Isabella bekommen, und wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, um Isabella zu retten!" "Warten, warten, warten, was Du meinst, jemand oder etwas kommt hierher gerade jetzt?" "Nein, nur. Candace wir wirklich brauchen Sie jetzt.. Hast du nicht gerade sagen, dass" du bist in "? Oh und Stacy Sie können gerne auch helfen." "Äh ..." Candace sah von Phineas Ferb auf und realisierte sie wurden so ernst, wie ihr Leben. Sie blickte auf den Fernsehschirm, die bei The Life of a Teenage Drama Queen und Stacy, die ihr eine obligatorische Lächeln gab war. Sie drehte den Fernseher aus und seufzte, mit Blick auf ihre Brüder. "Gut, was ist los?" "Dank sis, wussten wir, wir könnten wir auf Sie zählen. Setzen Sie diese auf," (Phineas schnippte den "Perry" Fedora Hut auf Candace und Stacy die Köpfe. Candace und Stacy ausgetauscht sieht der Unsicherheit. Phineas und Ferb führte die beiden wieder aus dem Haus. Alle sprangen an Bord der fliegenden Teppich und Ferb richtete sie wieder auf dem Stadtgebiet. Als sie flogen, erklärte Phineas ihnen, dass sie zu zerlegen und hatte: Candace und Vanessa werden auf der "Isabella" nehmen, während Phineas und Ferb der Ursprung des Crash früher finden. Phineass Hände waren an den Gedanken in seinem Kopf klamm. Was wird als nächstes passieren? Wie werden wir auf wer oder was auch immer das wollte uns locken nehmen? Und vor allem, was ist los mit Isabella passieren? Zurück in Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorperated "Hallo-Wow, das ist ein Setup?" "Norm! Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen! Schau, was Perry hat für mich ist es verwerflich!" "Ha, ha, du scheinst wie Sie etwas Hilfe benötigen." "Yesss, ich meine, nein! Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Perry das Schnabeltier, können Sie einfach auf mit dem Bau, was du machst tragen." Perry zeigte auf ein Stück Stoff abdecken eine riesige Figur. "Oh, du bist fertig! Nun wollen wir mal sehen, was Sie aufgebaut haben." Perry lächelte unheimlich und zog das Tuch. Eine riesige tiefschwarz Satellitenschüssel mit Türkis, die zur Decke hin spitz hervor gestreift. Perry traf einen roten Knopf auf einer Fernbedienung und ein großer Platz geöffnet bis zum schwarzen Sternenhimmel zeigen. Perry drückte auf einen kleineren blauen Knopf und großen weißen Fahnen mit Perry's Gesicht auf sie Schwellenländer aus den Seiten der Satellitenschüssel und einem großen Bildschirm fiel, füllt ein ganzes Stück Mauer begonnen. "Ohh, so dass Sie wollen die Tri-State-Bereich, große Sache hypnotisieren!" Perry macht ein Gesicht "Machst du Witze, ich bin über die ganze Welt du Idiot nehmen". "Oh, du bist über die ganze Welt unter! Also, nicht bevor ich das tue!" Doof waren Dreharbeiten eines Laserstrahls an den Haken, wo der Käfig gehängt und als er gab den Käfig ein riesiger Stoß, es fiel dem Senden der Seiten des Käfigs fliegen auseinander. Eine der Seiten schlagen Vanessa's Blase verursacht es bis Pop und Vanessa überschlug aus jedem Falle, dass sie weit fortgeschritten. Als Perry und Doof verwendet jedes Gerät im Zimmer gegeneinander, wurde der Raum ein Tollhaus. Tauben wurden in alle Richtungen fliegen, stürzt Klänge erfüllten den Raum, wurde eine schwimmende Baby Kopf weinen laut, wie es früher Bubikopf, Norm stürzte seine Faust immer wieder auf den Tisch und schrie: "kämpfen, kämpfen, kämpfen, kämpfen." Vanessa kroch auf dem Balkon, als sie einen Revolver auf den Boden gefunden. Sie hob ihn auf und setzte kriechen, wenn sie ein anderes Gerät Schießen liegend auf der Kante des Balkons gefunden. Darauf war ein Aufkleber von Perry das Schnabeltier. Unerwartet ein fliegendes Telefon klopfte den Revolver aus der Hand. Es fiel zufälligerweise bei Perry's Füßen. Perry machte die Perry Sound und hob es auf und zeigte es Doof. Doof schrie: "Wooow nun, dass die Einnahme es zu weit Perry das Schnabeltier", wie er sich ausdrückte langsam seine Hände in der Luft ergeben. Perry Kanten in Richtung der Sat-Antenne, noch mit dem Revolver weisenden Doof. Vanessa streckte vorsichtig auf die "Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator" bilden Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, wenn eine große Crash das Gerät herunterfallen des Gebäudes verursacht. Kapitel 9 Phineas und Ferb's POV Phineas und Ferb aus dem Stadtgebiet nach der Klänge hoo-ha vergrößert. Sie stellten fest, es kam aus einer seltsam geformten Gebäude am Hafen, die im Zentrum der Stadt war. Als sie in Richtung flog, bemerkte Phineas eine Pistole fallen aus dem Gebäude. "Pass mir Ferb!" schrie eine vertraute Stimme. Ferb blickte auf und sah Vanessa Stehen Balkon des Gebäudes. Ferb dann bemerkt der Waffe zu. Er stürzte sich und fing den fallenden Pistole. Er warf ihn schnell wieder auf Vanessa, wie es ein Frisbee war und Vanessa fing es. Vanessa wies der Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator gegen Perry und ihn erschossen. Perry ließ den Revolver hielt er und spazzed ein wenig. Dann kehrte er auf den Boden, blinzelte zweimal und sah den Revolver auf den Boden. Was genau ist hier passiert? Er schaute sich um und sah Doofenshmirtz über eine Schaltfläche auf einer Push .... Oh crud. Perry kletterte über hinter dem riesigen Gerät, wenn Phineas und Ferb Haar ausserhalb der Balkon vom Rest ihres Körpers folgte entstanden verstecken. Er schnell unplugged den riesigen Netzschalter und alle Drähte von ihren Plätzen. Er kroch schnell auf der äußersten Ecke des Raumes. Doofershmirtz drückte den Knopf. Seine Augen flogen auf, als er sah Phineas und Ferb er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und gewann seine Fassung. Die Jungen flogen bis in die Mitte des Raumes und sprang vom Zauberteppich mit Ferb, einen Tiger zu stellen und Phineas Herstellung einer Palme und Faust Kung-Fu-Haltung. Sie haben sofort wieder ihre Ruhe. Phineas und Ferb begann durch den Raum, der wie ein Schwein Stall schaute zu Fuß. "Wow ... Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass dies ein böser Wissenschaftler das Labor ist!" Phineas Ferb laut zu leise. "Und ich bin der böse Genie!" schrie Doofenshmirtz großartig. "Nun haben Sie sicher sah das Teil", sagte Phineas. Ferb gab einen erstickten Lachen. Vanessa näherte sich die Szene langsam, mit dem Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf zu ihrem Vater. Doofenshmirtz gab einem nervösen Lachen und stand vor dem Gerät, das Perry in einem lahmen Versuch, es aus der Sicht Block gemacht. "Was ich meinte ist, ich bin ein netter ... böse Genie. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht viel tun, nur versuchen, über Danville und Zeug zu nehmen." Vanessa schlug ihren Kopf, drehte sie wieder auf ihren Vater und ging weg. "Was für ein Idiot", dachte sie. Dann erinnerte sich, daß Isabella noch benötigt Festsetzung dich. Sie dachte über eine Lösung, wenn sie plötzlich Perry gesichtet. Perry legte einen Finger auf den Schnabel und vorsichtig auf Zehenspitzen zu Vanessa. Er verwies auf die Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator und ein Bild von Isabella Schlagsahne aus dem Nichts. Vanessa verstanden und beide liefen in Richtung Balkon und sprang von der Kante. "Was ich meinte ist, mache ich alle diese Erfindungen craaazyy für Spaß!" Phineas zog seine x-ray Gläser und wies auf die Übernahme der Welt Gerät hinter Doofenshmirtz. "Was bedeutet das?" Doofenshmirtz stotterte: "Ach das! Hehe, es ist nichts wirklich. Ich habe nicht bauen diese ... Naja ich euch Jungs hätte nichts dagegen Beitritt Norm Hoffnung und ich zum Tee?" "Ich hasse Tee!" rief Norm. Als Phineas und Ferb den Rücken gekehrt weg von Doofenshmirtz auf Norm aussehen, schob Doofenshmirtz die Taste. Nichts geschah. Er verzweifelt drückte den Knopf mehrere Male und legte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken, wenn Phineas und Ferb ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Doofenshmirtz murmelte halblaut, "Curse Sie Perry das Schnabeltier." Phineas fragte: "Also, wir können sehen, was die ... was immer es ist, nicht?" Doofenshmirtz lachte nervös und legte seine Hand hinter den Kopf und blickte zur Decke. "Äh, warum gehst du nicht Jungen nach Hause gehen? Es ist wirklich zu spät und-" "Es funktioniert nicht", sagte Ferb. Doofenshmirtz sprang, als er sah Phineas und Ferb über gebeugt die Take-Over-The-World-Inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz schob ihren Rücken gegen die Tür hastig. "Okay! Nun bin, dass ich ein" Betrug ", werden Sie rechts Jungen verlassen?" "Nein, ich glaube, wir würden es vorziehen, dass Tee die Sie vorgeschlagen haben", sagte Phineas kurz. "Wir haben noch ein paar Fragen an Sie stellen." (ENGLISH) Chapter 1 "Ferb, this day is considered a day well done." Smiled Phineas. Ferb nodded but glanced at Isabella who wiped away a tear. Phineas and Ferb had created a huge magic carpet and they just landed in their backyard. Everybody cheered and dispersed murmuring about the fun they just had. All that was left was Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella and the Fireside Girls. "Go on Isabella, this is your chance!" nudged Gretchen. "Naw, he didn't even noticed-" "GO!" shouted all the Fireside Girls. "Phineas!" shouted Isabella as she ran towards Phineas. "Phineas I like you alot.." Phineas turned his triangular head around and grinned at Isabella. "Oh hi Isabella! I was just talking to Ferb here. What were you saying?" Isabella sighed and grabbed Phineas's hand. "Isabella where're we going?" Isabella just rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Isabella answer me! Where are you taking me? We're already out of the backyard." In a blink of an eye Isabella turned around. She took in Phineas's appearance. A simple orange and white shirt could make one person look so great… (SNAP OUT OF IT ISABELLA!) She drew in a deep breath "Phineas, I just wanted to say thank you for the best summer of my life and making me realise what a great person you are. From the moment I moved in to now, my feelings for you have never receded but only've grown much much bigger. Phineas Flynn, I love you!" With that she leaned in(tilting her head so that Phineas's nose wouldn't get in the way) and…. "Isabella wait. I'm sorry I didn't found out your obsession sooner enough-" "No Phineas, you shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry I gotta go." 'Isabella wait!" "Phineas, I gotta go." Isabella ran away but suddenly a beam of yellow light illuminated the dark sky. Phineas gasped. He ran after Isabella but Isabella was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air. "ISABELLA!" Phineas watched in horror as Isabella rose into the sky apparently as lifeless as a rag doll. Chapter 2 Phineas watched in horror as Isabella dissipated into nothingness. Soon he realised his heart was beating too fast for his liking. He started jumping around like a maniac and he shambled to the backyard. Everything's a blur. It was blurrier than that day he experienced psychedelic music. He sat down(although he wasn't too sure where he was seated) and saw a light green bobbing up and down, growing bigger and bigger. It was Ferb. "Don't look at me like that Ferb, how would I know that would've happened?" He felt a tight slap on his cheek. Weirdly enough, his blurry vision snapped back to clarity. Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and The Fireside Girls were all standing in front of him. Buford was carrying Baljeet like luggage. Baljeet was struggling like a worm and was growling "Gerroff me!" Buford dropped Baljeet to the ground and Baljeet got up scowling at Buford. "What?" Buford asked innocently. Baljeet sighed and said, "Phineas, we've all known of Isabella crushing on you ever since-" "Baljeet was a nerd!" interrupted Buford. "Anyway, it was kind of-" "Obvious." "Stopping interrupting me!" scoffed Baljeet. Phineas shook his head. "Wait a second, how did you all find out- So everybody knew this… and didn't tell me." Grechen spoke out, "We weren't supposed to. YOU were supposed to find out yourself but Isabella was getting too depressed for her own good." Unexpectedly the backdoor slammed open. Candace ran out, followed by Stacey. "PHINEAS FLYNN AND FERB FLETCHER! WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED? I HEARD THIS-" Candace stopped in her tracks. "This is new," she thought. Ferb quipped, "Phineas just had a realisation." Candace groaned and retorted, " Hellooo? Did you guys NOT see Isabella DISAPPEAR BEFORE YOUR EYES?" Candace eyes darted from one person to another. Then she eyes grew wide for a second as she whispered, "Oh…" Chapter 3 Phineas sat there and he can't help but remember… "There. You can't even tell we've built our secret lair up in the tree,"("I said it so confidently," thought Phineas.) "Hi guys!" she said. ("And there I was stuttering like an idiot.") "Nothing! I mean hi, Isabella. We're not doing..Nothing!" ("Oh I just REALISED that thumbs up was sarcastic! Haha Ferb really kills me sometimes.") "Where have you been?" she had asked in her sweet little voice. ("Did I just think that?") "Um, oh you know us. Busy, busy, busy." ("Boy was I smooth…") "Right. While you two were busy making sure your summer day was fun, other people were busy saving Danville." ("Saving Danville huh?") ("And then that painful good bye.") "Fine, if you guys aren't going to take this seriously, I'll find The Beak on my own." "Isabella, wait." "I gotta go. Bye-" "Phineas?" "Phineas snap out of it!" someone said. "So I was nervous in front of Isabella…" Phineas started to get up. "And according to my findings, 98% of people gets nervous when they lie to people they truly care for." Phineas started pacing. "And I'm not just saying that. I mean, not being conceited or anything but I've made a giant ice-cream for her, saved her from falling from that building, built a hunted house just so she could lose her hiccups. I'd even catch a grenade for her!" "A little corny there bro," joked Ferb. " Well there's no time for me to tee up for a song Ferb," Phineas chuckled. "I know what we're gonna do tonight!" "Wait Phineas," intercepted Candace. "You're not going to come up with some crazy shenanigan in the middle of the night are you? I'm in charge here and you guys have got to get to bed!" "No Candace, this isn't the time to sleep. Don't you understand? Ferb and I are going to be secret agents for tonight and get our friend, or more than a friend- "Ahem," interrupted Ferb. Back! Who's with me?" "I am!" Baljeet squeaked. "I am!" Buford shouted. "I am!" Stacy declared. "We are!" yelled the Fireside Girls. "We're Fireside Girls, one and all And together we belong. We wear our patches, upon our sashes, And stand cute, small and strong. This is the Fireside Girls song... And it's not too terribly long." (awkward silence) "Oh thank god," said Candace waving her arms up exasperatedly. "Alright, alright I'm in!" Chapter 4 Okay so backtrack… Doofenshmirtz…. And Perry the Platypuus's. Evil Incorperated! * Wait what? "Woow woow woow woow," nervously said Doof crawling away from Perry the Platypus advancing. "Woooow. Perry the Platypus! All I did was zap you with the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator which I was decent enough to rebuild just for you Perry the Platypus so that I can let YOU be my evil minion but now you're building this, what, transporter? You shouldn't blame me for complaining! You even copied my style!(Perry was wearing a complete replica of Doof's lapcoat.) AND what's worst, you copied my mind controlling idea I had with the poop-inator!(camera pans to Vanessa who was using her mobile phone sitting on a couch beside the hypnotising device.) Originality is important in a good evil genius!" Perry raised an eyebrow and continued advancing with a revolver in Doof's face. "Oh I just knew this would happen! That's why I built the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator!" Doof turned around and pulled off a cloth from a bulky figure revealing the Bubble Ray Gun. "Wait hold up a second, this is my Bubble ray gun!" Doof picked it up and suddenly a magenta bubble formed around Doof. "WHAT? Perry The Platypus, that was my niche! You're… You're stealing!" Perry made the Perry sound and went out to the balcony. There stood an average sized transporter. Perry had stolen the blueprints from Phineas and Ferb(he flown back home and gotten it) and remade it to be more convenient by making everything that the laser points to go to wherever he was thinking of. Perry smiled thinking about his wit. He could bring someone's lunch here or send a car to the roof for his own amusement. But most importantly, he could get Phineas and Ferb here and use them as his evil henchmen! Perry laughed menacingly("Rar-rar-rar-rar-raaa") He stopped laughing immediately as he had a feeling that they did not even notice he was gone! That enraged him further. Then, out of the corner of Perry's eye, he saw Isabella. His eyes grew wide. He ran to the handles controlling the direction that the transporter aimed and took aim. At first Isabella appeared grainy, a few inches from the floor but then she materialised and thumped to the floor at Perry's feet. She was unconscious. Perry dragged Isabella to the room where Vanessa was. At the back of his head he could hear that useless twat saying with his annoying thick German accent, "Wait, Perry the Platypus, do you think that my nose would still be able to pop this thing?" Perry shook his head. Not known to Doofenshmirtz if he popped the bubble, he would activate one trap after the other. Perry might be evil, but he's nemesis was still Doofenshmirtz. Plus Doofenshmirtz was annoying. When Perry reached Vanessa's room(the door was left ajar), he made the Perry sound. Vanessa's heart skipped a beat when she saw Isabella but she kept her poker face. Perry scurried over to the computer connected to the device, drew the new pictures on the computer, and replaced the old pictures, putting them into his labcoat. Perry did it in a matter of seconds and before slamming the door shut, he nodded at Vanessa's direction. Vanessa smiled weakly. Vanessa thought for a second, "How does he manage to be cool and evil at the same time?" At the sound of the door slamming, Isabella slowly got up muttering "Where am I? Phineas? Ferb?" Her eyes were closed and apparently she was struggling to even open them. Vanessa picked up the hypnotising device and pointed it towards Isabella's direction. "Sorry Ferb," she whispered. Chapter 5 Helloo, I'm back Finally hehee. Oh yeah I always wanted to say this, I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's household… "Ok team," announced Phineas. "Let's strategise. We will have to split up. I will go with Ferb, Baljeet can go with Buford and the girls can stay…" "WHAT?" chorused the Fireside Girls. At the same time a "Yes!" could be heard. Everyone turned to Candace, not amused. "What?" retorted Candace. Ginger wailed, "But Isabella needs us, and we need Isabella! She's our fearless leader!" Phineas replied calmly, "This could get dangerous and I'm sure Isabella wouldn't want anymore of the Fireside Girls to get hurt would she?"(Everyone shrugged.) "Oh come on, you girls can still be behind the scenes and direct us properly." Gretchen said, "Well if that's the case," (puts on moustache, clears throat and pulls out an ipad. "Agents P,F,B and B number 2(nods at Baljeet, Baljeet looked down to his feet disappointed), it appears as if Isabella has literally disappear into midair. The Fireside Girls and I(Fireside Girls appear busy writing notes and typing on computers) have came up with three solutions to this. Firstly, she was abducted by aliens, secondly, she was abducted by an evil genius and thirdly, she was abducted by a unicorns and bunnies. It is your duty to solve this problem. Now, we will distribute the gadgets! (Ha-ha reference to Totally Spies)". The Fireside girls stand in a row in front of Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. Milly: "A pair of x-ray glasses." (Phineas took them.) Adyson: "The flying carpet." Holly: "The all-terrain vehicle." Ginger: "And a portable animal translator."(Baljeet caught the device which was small enough to fit into his pocket.) Katie: "And (throws black classic Fedora hats to all of their heads) multi purpose secret agent hats." Candace run manically into the picture screaming, "Ooo it's my turn hehehe I'm gonna call all your moms." (She holds out her mobile phone and start dialling.) "Yes, is this Buford's mom? Yes he is here with everyone else- No no no they're not having a sleepover, they're going on a secret agent mission to save Isabella from the alien or whatever that abducted her, you have to come and help me bust them! Oh you've told everyone else's moms that it's a sleepover already? Sigh* Yes. Yes sure, Stacy and I will take care of everyone." Candace hangs up and growls. Gretchen smiled sweetly and turned to Ferb. She said in her Major Monogram voice, "Good luck." Baljeet and Buford hopped into the all-terrain vehicle and blasted off into outer space while Phineas and Ferb hopped onto the magic carpet and flew away into the dark starry blackness. Stacy suddenly broke the sudden silence. "Hey why didn't Baljeet take the animal translator thing-"She gasped and pointed to a small bunny scurrying to the bushes crying, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" But the Fireside Girls were faster; they tiptoed after the rabbit wearing a suit with black stripes and a monocle. Milly giggled, "Ooo I can't wait to get to Wonderland!" Meanwhile, Isabella was all set and hypnotised by Vanessa. Vanessa put the device down and backed away cautiously from Isabella. Isabella's eyes flicked from Phineas to Ferb to a fiery red… Chapter 6 Hi Happy Chinese New Year hehehe XD Just continuing my storay. Oh and btw, yeah I know each chapter is pointless and very short but I can't really write extensively and descriptively. But I try. I do not own Phineas and Ferb Vanessa's POV: Isabella suddenly looked at Vanessa. She gradually cocked her head to the left. Abruptly, she turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her. "Well…this can't be good," said Vanessa. She followed Isabella out and walked after Isabella who was heading blindly towards the balcony area. "Vanessa!" Vanessa looked back and rolled her eyes at the sight of her father locked in a cage which fitted the highest corner of the room. "Dad? How did you get up there?" "Vanessa look out!" Vanessa turned to her left and saw Perry the evil platypus flying towards her with his flipper foot aiming for her face. In instinct, Vanessa bent forward, did a front roll and swung her leg round sending Perry flying to the ground. She looked around and saw the Bubble Ray gun. She ran towards it and grabbed it. "NOOOO!" Vanessa kicked and struggled furiously in the bubble. After a while she gave up. "Perry, since when did I become YOUR nemesis?" Perry shrugged and walked calmly back to the unfinished "inator" he was working on. "Yeah that's it. Just walk away Perry the Platypus. I'm still better than you!" It was times like these where Vanessa needed her father the most and his typical and immature comment killed her. She tried stopping him from causing more trouble. "Dad?" "You know what you are?" "Dad?" "You're just Perry The Platypus turned evil. You're just second best!" "DAD!" "Don't worry Vanessa, this will work, trust me. Just-" Suddenly everyone was lifted off the ground by a massive crash followed by Norm emerging from the area of the wall that was knocked down. Phineas and Ferb's POV: The cool breeze blew against Phineas and Ferb's faces making their hats hard to stay put. The carpet flew jerkily, nearly throwing them off it whenever it made a sharp turn. After dodging trees, high-raised buildings and aeroplanes they landed in the middle of town. An eerie silence hung over the streets of Danville. The light from the lampposts did not do Phineas and Ferb justice but they were good enough for them. Ferb folded the carpet into a small square and fitted it into his shirt, the brothers started walking briskly side by side. " Honestly Ferb, I didn't know that everyone sleeps so early. This silence is scaring me more than anything." Ferb agreed silently. Suddenly there was a loud CRASH coming deeper into town. Phineas and Ferb exchanged glances, Ferb extracted the carpet and took off in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, a faint familiar voice was heard. "Phineas! Where are you? Ferb?" Phineas's heart skipped a beat. He could have sworn that was Isabella. He turned around but faced the darkness. Feeling uneasy, Phineas forced the magic carpet to take a detour and follow the voice instead. Alright that's all for today folks. Gonna sleep nao. Chapter 7 Buford and Baljeet's POV "OHHH M-M-M-MY G-G-GOOSH," yelled Baljeet. The all terrain vehicle which was moving faster than the speed of light(literally) was rattling Buford and Baljeet's brains and nearly making their whole skin dangle behind their skulls(Meep reference). Buford struggled to reach his hat, pressing a button then setting the hat back on his head. He was instantly wearing an orange spacesuit. "H-HHHOW D-D-DID Y-Y-Y-YOU T-THAT?" yelled Baljeet. Buford shrugged and pointed to his head smugly. Baljeet growled and reached his hat. Looking at the hat he saw several tiny red buttons in a row. Scratching his head quizzically, he tried the first. A belly dancer outfit replaced his clothes. Baljeet then proceed to transform from a cowboy, to a professor (which he personally favoured), to a businessman, to a big shot businessman, to Phineas and Ferb's Summer All Day model, to a ballerina and to a pink power ranger. Baljeet sighed and turned to Buford who was laughing maniacally. "HA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A PINK POWER RANGER HAHAHA!" Baljeeet scoffed, "I bet I'd look better in it that you would anyway." Buford continued, "HAHA HA ha. Hmmm..." Buford took his hat and transformed into a red ranger. "What?" Buford asked as Baljeet gave him an accusatory stare. "I always wanted to be the red one." Suddenly the vehicle slowed down and they landed outside the Milkshake Bar. (Refer to that Out to Launch episode) "Milkshake Bar.." read Baljeet, looking at the enormous signboard. "This must be Phineas and Ferb's star." They opened their Power Ranger helmets. "Ooo, oxygen," said Baljeet. "Should I help you run out of oxygen?" Baljeet hurriedly wore back his helmet. "No thank you," he whispered. When they opened the doors to it, the alien band could be heard singing "shake, shake, shake, shake your asteroid". Fireside girls POV "Wow… This hole is pretty deep," said Milly said. The fireside had crawled through the burrow and had fallen into a hole which seemed to go on forever. "Yeah… Hey!" said Adyson grabbed a teapot and teacup sitting on a piano. "Fancy a cup of tea?" "Certainly," giggled Milly. Adyson poured out tea from the teapot which formed a long dark line to the ground and the rest of the girls filled their own cups. The girls sipped their tea while seated on wooden chairs giggling uncontrollably. "Wow," said Katie as she fell off her seat and bumped on the ground. They've reached the bottom. The white rabbit could be seen hopping away. Gretchen said, "Remember girls, we're here to "find the rabbit and NOT Isabella. And don't forget to cry your hearts out." Milly sniffed sadly. "Not now," whispered Gretchen urgently. "Later!" P&F POV "Phiiineas?" The magic carpet was moving slowly from one street to another. Phineas was wearing his x-ray glasses. "Ferb?" It flew over cars, through the playground, past cuddling couples and moved alongside an old frail man which made him choke (They flew back and helped him spit out his fake teeth.) "Phineas…" Despite himself, a chill ran down Ferb's spine. He seriously had a bad feeling about this. "We're getting closer," whispered Phineas. "Phineas, I'm here!" the voice said. Indeed, Phineas saw Iasbella's cute figure standing in the middle of a road through "The Evil Shop". Ferb looked at the shops' signboard and had a revelation. Ferb pulled the front corners of the magic carpet and directed the magic carpet far away from the "Isabella". "Ferb! Why'd you do that?" "Phineas, that wasn't Isabella. Why would she call US to her when she knows her way around town?" "But, but, but-" "And we were whispering for goodness sake! This is me listening to my conscience." Phineas widen his eyes and his mouth fell open. "So, THAT was an impostor. I can't believe I didn't see that!" Ferb cleared his throat and quipped, "Blinded by love." Phineas replied, "Very funny Ferb. Alright then, let's get out of here first." They flew all the way back to the backyard and got down. The backyard was empty. Phineas wasn't surprised. He and Ferb sat down under the tree to think. "Okay as far as we're concerned, there is a fake Isabella." Phineas looked at Ferb and continued. "And if there's a fake Isabella that means that THAT was a trap. And if that was a trap then we can cross out that option about someone doing experiments. Someone's out to get us!" Chapter 8 "You know I feel kind of bad for not helping out to look for Isabella. I mean, what if it's serious?" said Stacy. "Oh come on, they can manage on their own. Anyway, why would they need us?" Candace replied while painting her tiny toe with a bright pink. "Oh there you are Candace," said a voice very much like Phineas's. "Speak of the devil," muttered Candace. True enough, Phineas and Ferb appeared, both looking anything but the usual optimistic. "Candace, we need your help. Someone or something's out to get us through Isabella and we need your help to save Isabella!" "Wait, wait, wait what? You mean someone or something's coming here right now?" "No, just. Candace, we really need you right now. . Didn't you say just now that "you're in"? Oh and Stacy you're welcome to help too." "Uh…" Candace looked from Phineas to Ferb and realised they were being as serious as their life. She glanced at the television screen which was playing The Life of a Teenage Drama Queen and to Stacy who gave her an obligatory smile. She turned the television off and sighed, facing her brothers. "Fine, what's up?" "Thanks sis, we knew we could we count on you. Put this on," (Phineas flicked the "Perry" Fedora hat onto Candace and Stacy's heads. Candace and Stacy exchanged looks of uncertainty. Phineas and Ferb led the two back out of the house. They all jumped on board of the magic carpet and Ferb directed it back to the town area. As they flew, Phineas explained to them that they had to split up: Candace and Vanessa will take on the "Isabella" while Phineas and Ferb find the source of the crash earlier on. Phineass' hands were clammy at the thoughts in his head. What's going to happen next? How are we going to take on whoever or whatever that wanted to lure us in? And most importantly, what's going to happen to Isabella? Back in Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorperated "Hi- Wow, is this a setup?" "Norm! Am I glad to see you! Look at what Perry did to me it's despicable!" "Ha ha you seem like you need some help." "Yesss, I mean, no! I don't need help. Perry the Platypus, you can just carry on with building whatever you're making." Perry pointed to a piece of cloth covering a huge figure. "Oh you're finished! Well let's see what you've built." Perry smiled sinisterly and pulled the cloth. A huge jet black satellite dish striped with turquoise which pointed towards the ceiling emerged. Perry hit a red button on a remote and a big square opened up to show the black starry night sky. Perry pressed a smaller blue button and large white flags with Perry's face on it started emerging out from the sides of the satellite dish and a large screen came down, filling up one whole stretch of wall. "Ohh so you want to hypnotise the Tri-state area, big deal!" Perry makes a "are you kidding, I'm taking over the whole world you idiot" face. "Oh you're taking over the whole world! Well not before I do!" Doof had been shooting a laser beam at the hook where the cage hung and as he gave the cage a huge shove, it fell down sending the sides of the cage flying apart. One of the sides hit Vanessa's bubble causing it to pop and Vanessa somersaulted out of every trap that advanced her. As Perry and Doof used every device available in the room against each other, the room became a madhouse. Pigeons were flying in all directions, crashing sounds filled the room, a floating baby head was crying noisily as it bobbed past, Norm was crashing its fist down repeatedly on a table crying, "Fight, fight, fight, fight." Vanessa crawled towards the balcony when she found a revolver on the ground. She picked it up and continued crawling when she found another shooting device lying on the ledge of the balcony. On it was a sticker of Perry the Platypus. Unexpectedly a flying telephone knocked the revolver out of her hand. It coincidently dropped at Perry's feet. Perry made the Perry sound and picked it up, pointing it at Doof. Doof yelled, "Wooow now that's taking it too far Perry the Platypus," as he slowly put his hands in the air in surrender. Perry edged towards the satellite dish, still with the revolver pointing towards Doof. Vanessa reached out cautiously to the "Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator", beads of sweat forming on her forehead when a huge crash caused the device to fall down the building. Chapter 9 Phineas and Ferb's POV Phineas and Ferb zoomed out to the town area following the sounds of hoo-ha. They realised it came from a weirdly shaped building by the harbour that was at the heart of the town. As they flew towards it, Phineas noticed a gun falling from the building. "Pass it to me Ferb!" yelled a familiar voice. Ferb looked up and saw Vanessa standing in a balcony of the building. Ferb then noticed the gun too. He swooped down and caught the falling gun. He swiftly threw it back up to Vanessa like it was a frisbee and Vanessa caught it. Vanessa pointed the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator towards Perry and shot him. Perry dropped the revolver he was holding and spazzed a little. Then he returned to the ground, blinked twice and looked at the revolver on the ground. What just happened here? He looked around and saw Doofenshmirtz about to push a button on a….oh crud. Perry scrambled over to hide behind the huge device when Phineas and Ferb's hair emerged from outside of the balcony followed by the rest of their body. He swiftly unplugged the huge power switch and all the wires from their places. He then crawled quickly to the furthest corner of the room. Doofershmirtz pushed the button. His eyes flew open when he saw Phineas and Ferb, he put his hands behind his back and gained his composure. The boys flew to the middle of the room and jumped off the magic carpet with Ferb making a crouching tiger pose and Phineas making a palm and fist kung fu stance. They immediately regained their composure. Phineas and Ferb began to walk around the room that looked like a pig's sty. "Wow… Something tells me that this is an evil scientist's lab!" Phineas whispered loudly to Ferb. "And I am the evil genius!" shouted Doofenshmirtz grandly. "Well you certainly looked the part," commented Phineas. Ferb gave a stifled laugh. Vanessa approached the scene slowly, with the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator hidden behind her back. She shook her head violently to her father. Doofenshmirtz gave a nervous laugh and stood in front of the device that Perry made in a lame attempt to block it out of view. "What I meant is, I'm a nice…evil genius. I mean, I don't do much, just try to take over Danville and stuff." Vanessa slapped her head, turned her back on her father and walked away. "What an idiot," she thought. She then remembered that Isabella still needed fixing up. She pondered over a solution when suddenly she spotted Perry. Perry put a finger to his beak and carefully tiptoed to Vanessa. He pointed towards the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator and whipped out a picture of Isabella out of nowhere. Vanessa understood and they both ran towards the balcony and jumped off the ledge. "What I meant is, I make all these craaazyy inventions for fun!" Phineas took off his x-ray glasses and pointed at the taking over the world device behind Doofenshmirtz. "What does that do?" Doofenshmirtz stuttered, "Oh that! Heh-heh, it's nothing really. I didn't build this one… Well I hope you lads would not mind joining Norm and I for tea?" "I hate tea!" exclaimed Norm. As Phineas and Ferb turned their backs away from Doofenshmirtz to look at Norm, Doofenshmirtz pushed the button. Nothing happened. He frantically pushed the button several more times and put his hands behind his back when Phineas and Ferb returned their attention to him. Doofenshmirtz muttered under his breath, "Curse you Perry the Platypus." Phineas asked, "So, can we see what the… whatever it is, does?" Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. "Err, why don't you boys go home?It's really late and-" "It doesn't work,"said Ferb. Doofenshmirtz jumped when he saw Phineas and Ferb hunched over the Take-Over-The-World-Inator. Dr Doofenshmirtz pushed their backs towards the door hastily. "Okay! Now that I'm a "fraud", you boys will leave right?" "No, I think we'd prefer to have that tea you suggested," said Phineas curtly. "We still have a few questions to ask you." Category:Fanon Works